


Feeling Himself

by Lucicelo



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Affection, Fluff and Humor, Hiroki was in a boy group, Identity Reveal, M/M, Pseudonyms, Romance, Secret Identity, Secrets, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo
Summary: Hiroki thought that his secret stint in the music industry would stay a secret. Until, an ex bandmate exposed him through national television. Chaos ensues through Hiroki's private and work life.





	Feeling Himself

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fun loving oneshot where Hiroki was in a boyband during his early twenties and quit because of school. It's almost hilarious imagining Hiroki strutting around the stage and being sexy af, but I wanted to put out something a bit fun loving. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> -Lucicelo

_Inside of a brightly lit studio, the host of the show, Taka, listened in fascination as a ex-member of the group, Abyss, relayed the current status of the men. All of them, except for Tachibana Jiro, stayed in the music industry. Jiro became a producer of up and coming idols that have broken into the charts. He had not gotten a big star in his roster, but tended to have an eye for new recruits._

_The studio audience laughed or clapped depending on the answer of Tachibana Jiro. More often than not, they clapped in politeness and listened with half and ear. Their attention came to the forefront when Taka began asking about the other members. The women listened in rapture for their old bias and tweeted the answers that Jiro gave out._

_In no time, many of the nostalgic fans began tweeting about the old boy group._

_"So, Eiji is in the business world. **Wow**. From old interviews, he seemed more interested in pursuing acting once Abyss ran its course."_

_"He had no choice once the agreement with his family ended. They wanted the group to succeed in two years or he entered his father's business. All the ultimatums and guilt trips wore Eiji down. It's a shame. He developed **some** talent overtime." The wide man wore a gaudy patterned suit which glared against the studio lights. _

_"Interesting, interesting." The reported switched the cue card for the one underneath. "The one that all the nostalgic fans want to know about is Kanno Nobuhiro. The songbird of the group!"_

_A section of Kanno Nobuhiro's clips flitered through the tv in the background. Different stills displayed a young man with spiked up layered hair in a variety of stage outfits. There were also some rare off stage snapshots that a member managed to snap in secret. In every image, he wore different colored contacts, eyeliner and just a hint of makeup to display his features. The last past showed off a portion of his singing talent which caused a round of applause in the room._

_Through the loud commotion of the crowd, Jiro managed to hide his sliver of jealousy. Out of all the members, Kanno Nobuhiro and Kanno Asato, became the fan favorites. As the drummer, he became background fodder and didn't match up to the rest of the guys. He thought his chance came from sticking it out with the group, but the label disbanded Abyss once word broke about the better looking members leaving the group._

_He tried a hand at a solo career, but his old manager seemed skeptical in putting money into him. Enraged, he switched managers and tried promoting himself through various forms of media from the time. His popularity didn't skyrocket as expected._

_His solo career ended in a flop._

_He gave up his musical aspirations for a managerial career. His eye for finding golden nuggets became a staple of his. Still, he made good money pushing his idols and groups. He still made a good living in the music industry, but in the background. Away from the view of the crowds._

_Taka grinned. "So, what ever happened to Kanno-san? I'm curious to know."_

_Jiro's smile stiffened when he answered. "Ah- You see Nobuhiro is now a literature professor. He's **not** in the music industry."_

_"Really?!" The reporter leaned forward, surprised at the vast different in career change from the song bird of the group, Abyss. "I would have thought that Kanno Nobuhiro would be somewhere in the industry or even making a comeback."_

_A condescending snicker came from Jiro as he explained. "No, no. Nohubiro was always a book type sort of guy. I almost saw his resignation coming when his cousin left the group due to a family emergency. I'm sure Nobuhiro used the chance to finish his education and never looked back. He tended to complain about having no time for his schoolwork. He wasn't as driven as **I** was."_

_"Maybe, my cousin knows Nobuhiro through his personal name." Taka mused out loud. "He teaches literature? Was that correct?"_

_"Absolutely correct!" Jiro chortled. "It should be easy to find him. His real name is **Kamijou Hiroki.** "_

* * *

New and old students from Mitsuhashi blew up social media from the shock of having a celebrity as a professor.

The image of Professor Kamijou singing and dancing on stage seemed comical to those who grew used to Demon Kamijou's infamous lectures. From the fans of jpop groups, they tried overlaying the current sex symbol onto Demon Kamijou and they shivered in fear. None of them wanted to admit that the demon might have sex appeal. Maybe, the professor kept it hidden from their view or maybe his early twenties were his glory days.

The groups promotional photos caused a huge debate between the young ladies who found Kanno Nobuhiro, hot as hell, but the other men were handsome as well. Finding current photos of the old members, almost all of them grew into handsome mature men. To their disappointment, a majority of the old members were in happy marriages or moved overseas.

Many of the more bitter students attempted to discredit Professor Kamijou, but found themselves taking it back once the singles resurfaced. Kanno Nobuhiro's solo songs made them feel emotions and changed their perspective of the man. These heartfelt songs showed a whole different side of the infamous demon. A soft and altruistic soul.

Through extensive research, the live performances came to light. A majority of them had bad quality clips and iffy sounds. Still, the uploaded CDs showed An anonymous student upgraded the quality to show off more of the group members and to make it palpable for people to watch. No one watched 240definition.  
New fans of Abyss formed that night.

As a result, Kamijou Hiroki became a Mitsuhashi sensation overnight.

* * *

Entering through the gates of Mitsuhashi, Hiroki peered down at his phone when a barrage of dings interrupted his thoughts. Taking out his phone, all his messages contained family members who sent emojis and exclamation points. Confused, Hiroki stopped for a brief moment and opened the one from his mother. She started with a good morning message before she sent a barrage of hearts.

"Weird." Hiroki clicked his tongue before responding to his mother. He'd look into his relatives when he settled into his office. Half the time, he deciphered their reasons through the preview message alone. "Mom is probably in an extra loving mood today."

His eyebrows rose at the sight of a new message coming from his _father_. His father upheld the position of sending _no_ text messages. The old man saw it as a waste of time and rather speak to a person on the phone. Granted, he had previous views, but with the insistent text messages from family and Nowaki, he somewhat changed his ways.

Opening the text, he rolled his eyes at the thumbs up emoji that his father sent him.

The first text from his father and it ended up being a thumbs up emoji.

 _Fantastic_.

Sending his father a confused sort of emoji, he put his phone back in his pocket and resumed walking. During his walk, he couldn't help but notice the overabundance of students giving him second looks. The usual looks of trepidation were replaced with _appreciative_ glances. He thought he heard giggling from various groups of young women.

The change of mood from the students _creeped_ him out.

* * *

Almost as if Miyagi honed in on Hiroki's presence, the door swung open with a loud slam. Miyagi declared in glee and delight. _"My sweet honey!_ You're finally here!"

Hiroki maneuvered out of Miyagi's attempt at hugging him and went straight to his desk. "Miyagi." He set his briefcase next to his lesson plans, craving a good charged cup of coffee. Having left home in a hurry, he forgot to grab his thermostat of coffee that Nowaki tended to leave on the counter for him.

" _So_." Miyagi drawled out. "Any news you want to tell me?"

Hiroki shrugged his shoulders. "I'm suddenly _popular_ with my family members. I guess. Nothing else." Turning to Miyagi, he saw the clown like smile on his face. A bad feeling developed in the bottom of Hiroki's stomach. A _smug_ Miyagi meant _trouble_. "What's _wrong_ with you?"

Miyagi snatched his own phone from his pocket and fiddled with it real quick. "Oh, you'll see." He pressed his finger onto the screen and waited with baited breath.

To Hiroki's surprise, piano music reached his ears. As a lame old fashioned sort of guy, Miyagi listened to music that his own father stopped listening to. He didn't expect the man to listen to instrumentals.

Arching a brow, he stood before Miyagi, waiting out his weird behavior. In his experience, once Miyagi let out his jokes, it didn't become an annoyance later on in the day. Although, the music Miyagi played sounded nice and... _familiar_.

Once he heard his own voice come from Miyagi's phone, _any_ inkling of amusement left Hiroki's mood. Launching forward, he tried grabbing Miyagi's phone, but Miyagi held it up from his grasp. "How did you-"

"You're viral, Hiroki!" Miyagi grinned. "That's how!" He fake swooned when Hiroki's voice reached a high tone, a serene and soothing mood came from the song. "Oh my, who were you singing this to? So emotional and romantic."

Hiroki gritted his teeth. "Miyagi, this is _not_ funny. Turn that off! Someone might hear you!"

Miyagi snorted. "Didn't you hear what I said? You're _viral_ around the city of Tokyo."

"No."

"Meaning,"

" _No_."

" _Everyone_ in Mitsuhashi knows about Kanno Nobuhiro!" Miyagi exclaimed.

Hiroki backed up against his desk and stammered out. "W-who the hell leaked my name?!"

Miyagi cradled his phone close to his chest as he tilted his head to the side. "Leaked your name?"

Hiroki rubbed his temples as he let out a shaky sigh. "I left the music industry behind to pursue this path. I had no intention of going back and resuming where I left off. That's why I used a pseudonym so no one would find out about me once I became a professor." He grabbed his phone from his pocket and read the messages. He saw nothing but _accolades_ from his _whole_ family, well the ones who had his cellphone number.

He tried not to blush at the barrage of old photos that Asato sent to him. Some of the outfits that the costume designers chose, tended to showcase the abs that he developed from _excessive_ exercise. Asato even screenshotted various messages that their extended and close cousins sent to them. _All_ positive for the _celebrities_ in their family.

Miyagi worried his lower lip. "Well, your name was aired on national television."

Hiroki snapped his head up, Miyagi winced at the almost breakneck speed. "You better tell me who-"

"Uh..." Miyagi checked on his phone for the original interview. He read the name on the title of the video and responded. "Someone named...Tachibana Jiro? Damn, he didn't age well. I thought group members or ex group members took care of themselves or something."

"That _fucker_!" Hiroki slammed his hand onto his desk, making his cup of pencils and pens fall onto the floor. "Jiro was _always_ a snake, but I never imagined he would be this spiteful! He knows for a fact that I wanted to leave my music past behind. He is being a petty because he flopped without the rest of us."

Miyagi pocketed his phone. "Well, it's too late now. On my way here, I heard the students playing your music. So...it's spread _all_ over the campus."

" _Fuck_."

* * *

As Hiroki neared his classroom, he heard one of his romantic ballads playing from beyond the wooden doors. One of the classics he wrote during a depressing one sided love pity party. Sighing, Hiroki stopped in front of his door. He resigned himself to having a distracted classroom for the _whole_ hour. All of his classes would be the exact same way.

No use getting annoyed at his students when his anger pointed toward his ex band mate.

The sleaze ball.

Opening the door, Hiroki walked inside and saw his students scrambling back toward their seats. The music was cut off, leaving the room in an awkward silence. Hiroki scored his face into a neutral expression to keep himself from laughing at their fear.

His students expected him to begin screaming at _any_ moment. A normal sort of reaction when they behaved in an immature manner, but not over his own personal life. He wanted to enjoy their hesitation before a new view of him formed and buried his demon reputation.

Oh well.

Stopping in front of his desk, he set down his bag and turned his attention on his students. A lot of them turned their attention away from him.

"Let's get this over with." His students turned their eyes onto him and seemed confused. "Ask away." Hiroki responded to a variety of questions, taking careful strides to not reveal too much information.

After this first class, the rest of the day consisted of students from other departments stopping him whenever he left his classroom or his office. Even in his boy group days, his experiences in meeting up with fans consisted of meet and greets. Other times, it came from the ever changing venues that grew in capacity. As Kanno Nobuhiro , he stayed in a cool persona and managed to conceal his true identity.

Now, he was plain old Kamijou Hiroki. A once feared professor that used to be in a boy band. His demon persona went down the drain once Kanno Nobuhiro's persona resurfaced.

Hiroki hoped the onslaught of positive reactions to his presence lessened down sooner than later.

Although, he enjoyed hearing multiple people compliment his singing voice. He used to feel embarrassed over his singing abilities, but it lessened to mild discomfort because of practice. His cousin, Asato, had the angelic singing voice of the family. One of the reasons why Asato went to different auditions for a chance to enter a group of a company. He tried out after Asato badgered him for weeks and dragged him to an audition.

He got a spot and ended up in the same group as Asato. A relief for his worried aunt who thanked him for sticking to his cousin's side. He didn't have the heart to admit that his cousin annoyed him to try out.

This chance of a lifetime gave him an outlet for the artistic feelings in his soul before he decided on a life of literature.

He never regretted leaving that life behind.

* * *

Hiroki's face went bright red at the sight of one of his _raunchier_ performances on his _living room screen_. Damn Nowaki for convincing him to buy one of those smart tvs for their living room. The convenience of having the wi-fi connected to their tv, _backfired_ on him.

He froze in place, mortified at seeing his hips thrusting to the beat of the song. A younger him seduced the camera and anyone who caught his glance. His cousin, Asato, licked his lips at the camera while Hiroki winked over his shoulder. He long since tried deleting this song and the performances that came along with it, but seeing it in front of him brought back _memories_.

He remembered having to _psyche_ himself to even go on stage to perform this piece in particular.

On his place on the sofa, Nowaki turned around with a visible pout. "Hiro-san! Why didn't you tell me that you were in a group? I would have listened to _all_ of your music!"

Hiroki jumped in shock before he averted his gaze. "It's all in the past."

Nowaki huffed. "But, Hiro-san, you kept this a secret from _me_. I have told you _everything_ about me."

Hiroki turned his gaze back to Nowaki. "I'm allowed _my_ secrets, Nowaki. Besides, this was a long time ago and I don't even play the piano anymore." He looked back at the screen and sighed. "My day has been shit."

Awareness filled Nowaki's eyes as he smiled light. "Lay it on me,"

Hiroki walked around the couch and sat beside Nowaki. "It wasn't... _bad_. My students paid close attention to me. _All day_. I kept getting hounded for autographs and I even had people asking for my photo. I can't even imagine my old bandmates day."

"Ah, the _horror_." Nowaki teased Hiroki as he pressed a kiss against the side of Hiroki's head. "A fan _asking_ for an _autograph_. Whatever shall you do?"

Hiroki nudged Nowaki's chest with his hand and snorted. "Asshole. Feel sympathy for me."

Nowaki chuckled. " _I do_. I'm just happy that you're getting the recognition you deserve."

"I'd rather be the _devil_ of the literature department. Having people accost me over my past isn't my idea of a productive day. Miyagi warned me that the theatre department wanted to meet with me for some singing pointers." He rubbed his face with his hands and leaned against Nowaki. "I couldn't even focus on teaching because the girls kept dissecting me with their eyes. One was even bold enough to say I was _still_ as sexy as I was in my early twenties."

Nowaki nodded his head. "I agree. You're still _very_ sexy." He got close to Hiroki's ear and muttered. "Hmm. _Very sexy._ "

A pleasurable shiver went down Hiroki's spine. He kept his eyes on screen to have a focus on something. After multiple years together, Nowaki found certain spots to make him freeze on the spot.

Nowaki kissed behind Hiroki's ear, he grinned at the low whimper that Hiroki tried to hide. "Too bad for your students. You're already _taken_. No one else can see you like this."

Gathering himself, Hiroki scooted closer to Nowaki. " _Happily_ taken."

Nowaki encompassed him in a loose, but firm, hug. "Good." Burrowing his nose into Hiroki's hair, he went back to enjoying Hiroki's dancing on the tv.

Enraptured by the parts Hiroki sang, Nowaki kicked himself for not figuring out Hiroki's musical talents. He knew of the _piano_ , but not of the _singing_ or _dancing_.

"I have to say," Hiroki observed his old outfit on screen. "I'm pretty sure I can _still_ fit into that outfit. The costume department tended to let us keep outfits that we liked. I remember that my cousin snuck it into my suitcase as a practical joke. I almost kicked his ass because of it. The little shit knew better than to fiddle with my stuff."

Nowaki stiffened in place as he imagined _his_ Hiro-san in the leather outfit. The black leather would _cling_ in _all_ the right areas. He salivated at the thought. He croaked out. "O-Oh really?"

Hiroki tilted his head back and let his old persona take over. "I might not exercise like I did back then, but my pants size _is_ the same." He lifted his hand and patted Nowaki's cheek. "I _might_ indulge you one day. Birthday? A surprise?"

Nowaki's voice cracked. "Surprise!"

" _Surprise_?" Hiroki hummed. "Oh, I don't know."

"Please?" Nowaki's heart sped up as Hiroki's hand traveled down his neck.

Hiroki broke out of character and stuck out his tongue. "Just kidding. Be content to see my young self online. I'm sure someone posted more old videos of Abyss." He set his hand on Nowaki's thigh and squeezed the area. "Unless...you can _convince_ me."

Nowaki blushed bright red as he gulped. "Hiro-san...you're _dangerous_." He burrowed his face in the crook of Hiroki's neck. "No wonder you had - _no_ \- have so many fans. You're so sexy!"

Hiroki bit his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing at Nowaki's despair. He should have dipped back into his boy band days to have stopped any embarrassing moments. Then again, Nowaki's seduction techniques tended to make his mind blank out and poke at his stubborn nature. Nowaki had no such troubles or insecurities.

How dare Nowaki capture his heart without being an awkward mess?

Ruffling Nowaki's hair, he let out a sigh. "I'm a little _tired_." He somewhat gripped Nowaki's locks and tugged. Nowaki _loved_ having his hair pulled. "I'm going to shower and then going to bed. Listening to me?"

Nowaki answered. "Yes." 

"You're going to have to let me go now." Hiroki loosened his grip on Nowaki's hair and placed his hands on his lover's strong arms. "Good thing I don't work tomorrow." Nowaki's grip weakened as Hiroki got up from the couch. "I'll see you in twenty minutes." Once he left the living room, an audible groan echoed through the apartment. 

The end.  


End file.
